


Soulmates.

by kitneki



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitneki/pseuds/kitneki
Summary: You wonder when you'll meet your soulmate as he cheers you up after the death of your dear goldfish.
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. GOLDEN

**Author's Note:**

> SOULMATE AU: You feel the same emotions as your soulmate and your soulmate feels the same emotions you do + wherever you write on your body your soulmate can see what you’ve written and vice versa, however, you both cannot mention your names, where you are from, and your exact locations. (Aka I merged two soulmate au tropes into one)

\- You were sad again. You knew it was such a ridiculous thing to be upset about, but you couldn’t help it- how else are you to react when your beloved pet goldfish, Theodorus the Golden, is floating upside down in his tank, right as you got home from a very long day at school? Your heart aches terribly as if Superman held the vital organ in his strong grasp and was slowly crushing it. Okay, maybe that was a little too dramatic but- the point is you were upset!! This is the third goldfish to die this month and you weren’t sure if you were getting the wrong food or if you were just a terrible fish parent.

\- Or maybe you were just terrible at picking out fish and every fish you’ve taken home so far has had something wrong with it from the beginning? There were so many possibilities as to why this was happening, but your brain refused to think of every single one. You were grieving for your third lost son (or was it actually a girl? You never looked into how to find out a goldfish’s gender like you said you would.) and the only thing your mind was thinking of was curling up into a ball on your bed and allowing yourself to mope- maybe get some ice cream that you’ve been saving for a special occasion in your freezer...if your parents didn’t eat it all already.

\- A small tingle crawled up your arm just as you flopped yourself on your bed and you let out a heavy sigh. You were wondering when he would write to you- your soulmate, that is. Especially given the obvious drought of sadness you have been placed under; oh poor Theodorus, you were never able to give him a proper goodbye. Maybe you should host a small and proper service for him..it’s what he would have wanted, and deserved. You rolled up the sleeve of your hoodie, your eyes gazing down to your left wrist and seeing the words scribbled on it:

\- _‘What’s wrong? Did your parents raid your secret snack stash again? :(‘_

\- You grabbed the pen you always kept in your hoodie pocket and wrote, letting out a small sniffle: ‘No, even worse...my goldfish died :( my poor Theodorus the Golden was never able to go see the mountains of Everest like he oh so wished for...twas a great shame….‘

\- _‘Oh no...I’m so sorry to hear that. Do you need anything? I can draw some of the things I’ve been sketching lately? Or maybe just try and draw a little picture of Theodorus the Golden for you?’_

- _‘I...please. Draw Theodorus the Golden- he deserves such an honor.’_

\- _‘Of course <3’_

\- And with those final words you watched as shapes were beginning to appear across your skin in that familiar black ink, those shapes coming together to form a small scene of a fish floating through pretty waters; it was a cartoonish style, but you loved it, all the same, so much so that the grief you felt just a moment ago began to slowly be sapped out of you, as if seeing your soulmate’s drawing truly was the cure for those negative emotions. This wasn’t the first time such a thing happened either.

\- You recalled several times where you were upset and your soulmate’s little doodles cheered you up, whether it be your grumpiness from being woken up so early or sadness caused by stress from studying for a test. He would draw all sorts of different things like small flowers, cute chibi animals, and sometimes he would show you designs that he’s seen on skateboards and ones that he recently thought to paint on one.

\- Oh, yeah, that was right; your soulmate was a skateboard junkie.

\- If there was one thing you found cute was how passionate he would get over skateboarding; whenever he managed to land a new trick he loved to tell you about it, it’s been ongoing since he took up to the sport. Sometimes he felt the need to apologize, especially when your arm would be filled with nothing but skateboard talk, but you always reassured him that it was okay, how you really didn’t mind reading all he had to say about it, and only wished you could see his face if he were to talk about it in person.

\- When were you two going to meet?

\- _‘Hey, you still there?’_

- _‘Yeah! Sorry, I became a little lost in thought.’_

- _‘Wow, his death must have hit you hard huh?’_

- _‘No..it isn’t about Theodorus the Golden.’_

\- A few seconds turned into a minute before a response began to form on your skin.

\- _‘Then what was it about? You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t wanna, just thought I’d ask.’_

\- You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your lips; your soulmate was so caring. How’d you get so lucky?

\- _‘Was just thinking about when we’re actually going to meet for the first time. I really want to see you and hear you talk about skateboarding and stuff in person.’_

\- You blushed at the next words you wrote down.

\- _‘I bet you look really cute when you do.’_

\- Another pause in his writing. Did he become flustered at your words? You hoped so, the thought of being able to make him blush as much as he made you smile made your heart flutter.

- _‘One day we will, and when we do we can talk about anything and everything in between. <3’_

\- Your soulmate was going to be the death of you.


	2. RED STARBURST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come across a boy at a skatepark- a boy with honey-colored irises and red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anime really be getting sad, huh? Well, I hope this gives you all some of that nice serotonin my dudes!

You wondered when the day would come where you would be able to master an ollie. It’s only been three months since you’ve picked up skateboarding, but you knew well enough you wouldn’t be able to experience the true rush and joy of skateboarding until you could get the hang of the move; until you were able to  _ fly. _ However, the hope you held was slowly being sucked out of you every time you fell flat onto your face, adding more bruises and cuts for your parents to worry over whenever you arrived home late at night. It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t get the board to rise with you! You weren’t some pro-skater, and even then you were sure they had to go through this same process before they managed to get to the level they were on.

_ You’d like to see someone who was able to actually do an ollie only after a few days of trying. _

A sigh left you as you got off the ground and brushed off your pants, searching around for the skateboard that you could have sworn was here a moment ago. At this point, you just wanted to get home, grab whatever was for dinner that night, and head to your room to mope to your soulmate about how damn hard skateboarding was. You could already imagine the words of encouragement that would appear on your arm. Ever since you told him you got a beginner board and started learning he’s been nothing but supportive, offering tips without you needing to ask, and excitedly telling you how whenever you two officially meet you should totally ride together. 

It made you want to meet him even more and you’d be lying if he didn’t play a factor as to why you decided to try and learn how to skate. It was something he was passionate about, that he talked about so happily- you could always feel that happiness dance around in your heart when he did, after all. He’s been talking about it even more since he met this new kid- a transfer student who recently moved to where he did. Apparently, this guy managed to do really well, thanks to his experience as a snowboarder or..something like that. You couldn’t remember the exact details, but you did know that this guy started to recently try and attempt an ollie himself; you asked your soulmate to wish his new friend good luck on your behalf.

Oh, also, you still couldn’t find your board.

Now it was your turn to groan; how do you manage to do this?! You knew you fell hard, but did you fall hard enough to envision your skateboard being close by when it really skated away to lord knows where…? Well, this was going to be an interesting story to tell to your soulmate- especially if you couldn’t find it.

You walked around the skatepark, grateful that it appeared more vacant than it was when you got here, the exhaustion you felt causing your movements to be a bit sluggish as you looked in every corner and looked in every crevice you could. At one point you were about to give up and sit down for a few minutes before resuming your search when a voice reached your ears, snagging your attention to quickly dart your eyes around to see who was around. It could be people just arriving, or was your eyesight really getting that bad? Or was this another repercussion to all the falls you’ve taken today..? Hearing things…..? 

“Hey! You!”

Soon you finally caught sight of someone running towards you with a skateboard in their hands- wait, that was your skateboard! How did they-

You stood there, waiting until they were in front of you, panting as if they ran a whole marathon. You blinked; wow, this guy had really red hair. If you had to compare his hair to anything...wild flames would be it. Although the color wasn’t exactly the same as fire, if anything you thought it was the same hue as a red starburst. And his eyes? Well, when they met yours they glowed like amber stones, but to you they looked like pools of untouched honey. Why were you using edible items as descriptions? Simple. You were hungry. Very hungry.

You shook your head, cutting off your own thoughts before this awesomely dressed stranger had time to think you were some weirdo for just gawking at him. You were always taught to leave a first good impression on others and that it was rude to stare!

“Hi.” 

_ You nailed it. _

“Hey, uh, your board managed to roll over to where me and my friend were sitting! And, correct me if I’m wrong, isn’t this a beginners board?” The red-haired stranger held out the board in his hands for you to take, a bright and toothy grin on his face that made the color of his eyes somehow pop even more,” New to skating, huh? When did you pick it up?”

You took your board, now looking down at it as you tried to think out your answer for the boy. But...for some reason you felt a little tongue-tied as you kept looking at him- he had to be around your age, did that mean he attended the same school as you? If he did, you found it strange that you never noticed him with how he appeared before you, the hoodie he wore a sunny shade of yellow that definitely had to make him stand out in a crowd, especially with his candy hued locks. And that headband...how did he look without it? If he pulled it down would his hair just flop over his whole face? So many questions racked into your mind that you only focused back on reality when a hand was being waved in front of your face.

“Helloo? Earth to….random stranger?” the boy huffed,” Man, and I thought Langa was the spaciest person I ever met…”

“Huh? Oh! Sorry I was, uh…”  _ Quick think of something to say that can be considered a perfectly reasonable excuse for just staring at him,” _ ...thinking about my fish! My..goldfish! Yeah, he...died a few months back and you know it really...affected me.”

_ Oh god, how did your soulmate put up with you? This was not something that should be said to someone you just met! _

“Your...your goldfish..?” The male looked at you like you were on another plane of existence and you couldn’t help but shift under his gaze,” You know, it’s really odd-”

“It’s not odd to grieve a goldfish! I’ll have you know that it is perfectly normal and natural! A fish is just as important and deserving of being grieved over than a cat or dog!”

“Wh- no, I didn’t mean-!”

“If you met my goldfish you would have seen it! You would see that he was a fish worth grieving over! He was a true warrior, the bravest soul I ever met! He wanted to climb the great mountains of Everest and live his life in a vast river! Raise at least fifty young goldfish, retire in a-”

“Hold on, hold on! Can you please let me talk for a minute?!” 

The words you were about to say vanished before they could even form and before you could protest that he didn’t have the right to talk after bashing on having grief for a goldfish you realized the various emotions that caused his eyes to waver as they continued to take you in. Being that you weren’t the best at reading people you couldn’t tell what emotions they were exactly- well, except maybe for one.

_ Disbelief. _

You found yourself confused when you managed to find that flash across his face, your eyebrows furrowing as you glanced down to your feet. The feeling of his eyes upon you only got heavier as the seconds passed; was he judging you? Did he think it was really weird for you to get so defensive? It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s thought that about you. You had very few friends growing up, even fewer once you started high school, thanks to your odd rambles and your over-exaggeration of things. Some called you overly dramatic even at times, so much so you started to keep these emotions to yourself, bottling them up with only your soulmate being the one with who you felt safe talking about them with. He didn’t mind the way you were, he even found it adorable- or he’s said it was, at least. 

As you started to feel self-conscious something warm enveloped your hand causing you to unceremoniously drop your board, the two of you jumping at the loud sound it made as it met with the ground. That warmth quickly left you, making your hand feel ten times colder than it did before you felt it.

_ Why was it colder? Was the air growing chillier without you knowing? It’s almost the Summer.. _

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to just take your hand like that, I just..” a sigh left the boy, a light blush blooming across his lightly tanned cheeks,”...I wanted to see your arm..if I could?”

Your arm? Well, that was a strange thing to ask to see! Why would he want to see it? Especially if it meant showing him all the words that were passed between you and your soulmate? But..he didn’t look like the type that would do any harm. If you were to assume based on appearance and this short conversation, he looked like he could hardly harm a fly, even if he wanted to.

“I mean, if you want to. I don’t know why you’d wanna though..”

You let your words trail off as you rolled up the sleeve of your hoodie, exposing your left arm, noting that a few of the words and small doodles that were etched across your skin were beginning to fade. It always made you a bit sad to see them go away like that as you wished all the conversations and little drawings could be kept memorized somewhere for you to see again. A small ache shot through your chest;  _ you missed your soulmate. _

“It’s you.”

“Eh?”

This caused you to raise an eyebrow and lift your eyes to meet with the redhead’s, your confusion returning. 

“You’re..my soulmate.” his smile widened, his eyes glistening so much that you began to wonder if they were real pools of honey,” I remember drawing this little flower for you this morning because you said you had a bruise there and it hurt when you touched it- and the one that is over this one too!”

You squinted at him. Was this guy really claiming to be your soulmate? You..you didn’t know how that made you feel. Of course, you always wanted to meet your soulmate- to know what he looked like, to hear his voice, to see his face light up as he talked about skateboarding, to see these skateboards he made…

Could this be that moment? Or was he just speculating based off of a few drawings on your arm?

“What was his name.”

“Huh?”

This was the only way you would find out, the only way you would believe this random stranger was truly your soulmate.

“What was the goldfish’s name.”

There was a pause, a stifled laugh before he gave his response.

“Theodorus the Golden.”

_ And you didn’t have it written on your arm at all, oh my god, was it really him- _

“...I offered to draw a little picture of him for you to have in his memory that day, and then you took awhile to respond once I was finished. You told me you had something on your mind and…”

“-And you thought it was my fish, but I told you no. And then you asked what it was and I told you it was about when we were going to meet for the first time, how I really wanted to see your face when you talked about skateboarding and…”

“...You said you’d bet it would be really cute.”

A moment of silence. It was comfortable, a warmth spreading across your cheeks as you felt his hand once more grasp yours.

“I said one day we would meet...and when we did we could talk about anything and everything in between.” the look in his eyes was much softer; was that adoration? Pure endearment? “...it’s nice to finally meet you, soulmate.”

Your heart was beating so fast, so much feeling pumping through it you knew it would burst, especially since you swore that he must be feeling the very same in that moment as your eyes remained locked with one another.

“And what is your name?”

“My name is-”

“Reki!” an unfamiliar voice called out, the sound of hurried footsteps following after it as this new person got closer and closer,”What are you- oh. Who’s this?”

_ Blink blink. _

  
“Dammit dude, you ruined the moment!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading! I had a lot of fun while writing this and please feel free to let me know if you guys would like any of the other characters written for this AU! I'd be more than happy to write something like this for the others as well!


End file.
